


Interrupted Study

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is trying to study when he has an invisible visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Study

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the world. Read at your own peril.
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

Harry is sitting in the chair, slumped over the desk. His homework has caught up with him again. It seems like every day he is doing work, and for what? There seems no end in sight. Harry is sleeping so deeply that nothing seems to wake him - although the window is open, letting in the sound of children yelling, enjoying themselves in the weak winter sun, and the open door behind him is creaking in the slight breeze that is entering the room.

Suddenly Harry starts. He feels something touch his shoulder. He looks around, and, seeing nothing, grumbles to himself as he looks at the papers in front of him.

Then he stiffens. Again, Harry feels something on his shoulder. He tries to brush it away, but as soon as he lifts his hand, the touch disappears. But when he puts his hand back on the desk the touch returns.

After a few times of feeling the touch return and then vanish when he tries to reach for it, the boy decides to speak out. 

"Who are you?" Harry asks.  "I know you're under a Disillusionment Charm."

But there is no reply.

Instead, Harry feels two hands grab onto his wrists. He tries to pull away but whoever is holding onto him is too strong.

There is an inaudible whisper, and Harry feels his arms being pulled above his head, as if they are tied together with rope. He can't move them to help free himself, now. Whoever this person is, they seem to have more control over him than he likes.

Harry feels the hands again, this time on his chest, rubbing softly. One of the hand makes its way beneath Harry's shirt and starts rubbing his nipples. The other hand starts undoing the shirt buttons one at a time.

Once the buttons have been undone, the shirt falls loosely down Harry's arms, and both of the invisible hands explore his bare chest, massaging his muscles, and pinching his nipples. Harry lets out a barely suppressed moan. A voice chuckles.

After a few minutes, Harry feels a hand move down lower and lower. He looks down, and see a gap at the top of his pants as an invisible hand reaches down into them. 

"Get off me!" Harry yells.

But the invisible person takes no notice. Harry tries to struggle, but it is no use. He can't get loose. Harry feels the hand massage his underwear over his dick, and to his embarrassment, he feels himself getting hard. The voice chuckled again. 

Suddenly, Harry feels a tug at his pants, and they come down! Then the invisible hands grab his underwear and pull those down as well. If anyone walked in, they would see him naked – and apparently alone!

The invisible hands grab his cock and start pulling it. Although this is quite embarrassing, Harry is still turned on. His cock gets harder and harder.

After a few minutes of the invisible hands stroking him, Harry cums explosively, leaving a wet patch on the floor. The hands let go of him, and he looks around, trying to discern where the invisible person had gone. He sees his quill rise up from the table and a piece of parchment leave his bag. 

As Harry looks, words appear on the paper, seemingly by magic.

' _The spell will undo itself in five minutes._ _Thank you._ '

He sees the quill being put down on the table and looks desperately around the room for someone to free him. The door opens and closes. Harry doesn't see the invisible smile, the look of enjoyment on an unseen face. He is too busy struggling to free himself.


End file.
